


Confession

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: When Did We Get a Kid? [7]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: When Did We Get a Kid? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413316
Kudos: 5





	Confession

The day that Connor was supposed to go home was a rainy one. It had been sprinkling on and off all night, and there was supposed to be a thunderstorms that afternoon. You didn’t have to work, so you were in a baggy sweater, leggings, and a messy bun. Sam was playing with Connor in the living room while you packed his bag back up. Some of it didn’t fit because you and Sam had bought him a few things.

You had just finished zipping up the bag when there was a knock at the door. Hearing Sam talking, you knew that it was time for Connor to leave. You walked out of the bedroom with the bag. Smiling, you handed Connor’s father his bag. Sam stood next to you, a goofy smile on his face.

“Hey, buddy, did you have fun?”

Connor jumped into the man’s arms. “I did! Can I come back again sometime?” He asked innocently.

Sam went to talk, but you got to it first. “He’s welcome any time.” You smiled. Sam looked at you lovingly, not that you saw it. “He was no trouble at all, _Mr_ …?” You hadn’t met him before, so you guessed that he was from one of Sam’s classes or something.

“Cas.” He smiled and shook your hand. “I’m surprised we haven’t met before. The way Sam talks about you all the time you’d thi–”

“Okay, I’m sure that your wife misses Connor.” Sam chuckled, making Cas laugh.

You gave him a small wave. “It was nice to meet you. Maybe some night Sam can have you and your wife over for dinner. You seem very nice.”

Cas smiled, his blue eyes seeming to have a glimmer in them. “I’d like that. Bye.”

“BYE BYE!” Connor yelled. You laughed.

Once the door shut, you turned to Sam, crossing your arms over your chest. “The way you talk about me _all_ the time?” You teased.

He cleared his throat nervously. “Well, uh, I mean….we _are_ room mates. It makes sense that you’d come up a lot.” His cheeks tinted pink.

You licked your lips and laced your fingers with his. “I talk about you, too. Come watch a movie with me.” You smiled.

“Alright.” You pulled him to the living room and let go of his hand. After putting in the Labyrinth, you curled up on the couch next to him. He put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close. You smiled at the closeness. “I owe Dean fifty bucks.” He laughed.

“What? _Why_?” You laughed, moving to look at him.

Sam smirked. “He bet me that we’d confess our feelings for each other before we turned twenty-five.”

“He’s so weird.” You chuckled.

His thumb brushed your cheek. “He is, but we never actually _said_ them. I think we should at least properly confess them.”

You blushed. “Oh, yeah, how’s that?” His hand moved to your jaw as he moved in for a kiss. Your lips met his and you closed your eyes. His lips were softer than you had imagined. Your hand moved to his hair, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, you grinned. “Tell Cas I said _thanks_.” Sam laughed, shaking his head before pulling you into another kiss.


End file.
